halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Andrew-082 (TPF)
Canonical Issues and were both in a secret relationship, but once Mendez found out they were sent to the brig for fraternisation, and afterwards both were attacked on at least on occasion by Red Team because of this. In addition, it would be out of character for Linda since she's historically been a pretty solitary individual; she didn't need a spotter so often deviated to do her own objectives independently, and emotionally does not rely on the other Spartans either. So while associating your character with someone so prominent in the Halo universe isn't advised either (and realistically long-distance relationships often break down), that goes double for Linda since that's not how she acts. ##Remove the entire part about Linda and Andrew's relationship. You can still keep the part about them being rivals in training, but you most you should mention is that Andrew felt attracted to her. #Kurt was still part of Green Team until after Operation: SILENT STORM in . In addition, Green Team's roster for SILENT STORM has already been revealed. ##I would consider moving Andrew to another team to save you a lot of headache. If you want to still keep him in Green Team, make up an excuse for why he didn't participate in SILENT STORM. # did not take place above Miridem; it took place near Ascon, which we don't know what it is, only that located elsewhere from the mentioned colony. In addition, Dr. Halsey was captured at Miridem while being escorted by Sheila-065, which we know is the only Spartan who directly escorted her. ##Please rewrite the Battle of Miridem section to take into account these facts. #There is already extensive information on what Spartans were at CASTLE Base and which ones took part in Operation: FIRST STRIKE. This is actually a direct confliction to canon by saying both he and Naomi participated when official sources state the otherwise. In addition, the subsets of Red Team like Delta-Red Team were only founded once they landed on Reach's surface. ##Remove Andrew and Naomi from Delta-Red Team, and the part where they reach CASTLE Base and participated in Operation: FIRST STRIKE. In addition, probably have Andrew directly acknowledge Malcolm's death since he would've seen him die. #Kilo-5's entire roster has long been revealed, and again you put him in a place where canon states otherwise. Same goes for when he's there when Blue Team is rescued from Onyx. ##Remove Andrew's place in Kilo-5 and his participation during Blue Team's rescue at Onyx. #Blue Team's roster after the Human-Covenant War has always been known, so Andrew cannot be on Blue Team. ##Remove Andrew's participation on Blue Team and all operations they were involved with e.g. Operation: JOVIAN WHISTLE. #While this isn't technically NCF, because of the UNSC Infinity is such a significant part of the games, I would strongly recommend not using it to find the UNSC Spirit of Fire. I do not recommend having him involved within the Ark conflict at this moment, or any major roles to play against the Guardians. The main reason for this is because it will immediately conflict with canon the moment Halo: Infinite comes out. ##Completely remove Andrew's part in destroying the Guardians, rescuing the Spirit of Fire and being aboard the Infinity when it does arrive at the Ark, and the Battle of Installation 09. All this is in such a weird place at this moment that unless you had a character who was on the Spirit of Fire when it left Arcadia (and not Andrew, as we know only Red Team was on it when it left), they should be able to fight on the Ark at this time. #The M6H2 was introduced after the war, at least by/before 2557. ##I'd change it to the M6H instead during the war. Honestly, I think you need a total rethink of the article. Andrew seems to solely exist to be pushed into every major event, at least as far as his Post-Covenant War history goes. The sections don't seem to do much else besides say 'hey, Andrew was at this battle', and could do with a lot of expansion about what exactly he was doing there. There is a lot of good opportunities to explore his relationship with Naomi - not a marital one, but just how they feel and act towards each other - that I feel like it is wasted because you're trying to push Andrew's prominence onto the Haloverse due to the fact he wants to marry Linda. If you want a good example on how to make a good Spartan article, look up any of the big ones, such as Vinh-030, Colin-142, Jorge-052, and Riker-012. What you'll notice is that all four are trying to do their own thing while evolving from their experiences, rather than trying to use the infamy of stuff like Blue Team to springboard them. I know I am asking a lot from you, seeing as I'm basically telling you that most of his history needs to be rewritten, but I am not lying when I say that you can benefit a lot from fixing all of these issues. }}